Sangre de serpiente
by lintu asakura
Summary: despues del sexto año ub enfoque alterno, dramione algo macabro un Draco sadico y deseoso de poder y una Hermione sumisa y debil


_**SANGRE DE SERPIENTE**_

El sexto año de Hogwarts había sido el estallido de la guerra, el comienzo de una encarnizada batalla, entre la luz y la oscuridad. La muerte de Albus Dumbledore había sumido a la población mágica en una desesperación propia del terror a aquel demonio de ojos rojos y de voz siseante que nadie se atrevía a decir su nombre pues inspiraba una muerte cruel.

Las cruzadas eran continuas entre ambos bandos, la guerra se había vuelto sangrienta, y la esperanza del orbe mágico caía en el elegido, el que los libraría de aquella amenaza. Mas el niño que vivió, no daba señales de existencia.

Harry Potter, un atormentado adolescente que desde su infancia había lidiado con la muerte, que jugaba al héroe, en un mundo real donde la sangre era roja y la luz no era completamente blanca, el gris, era el que perduraba en aquella tonalidad de colores, había caído en una emboscada, ya que siempre llevado por sus instintos y por la gloria de su nombre, no midió las consecuencias de sus actos acarreando consigo a sus seguidores que confiaban ciegos en el final feliz del cuento, niños ilusos que dominados por su criterio y su impulsividad abatían en una borrascosa contienda, luchando por una causa buena en su punto de vista, ya que todos tenían uno, incluso aquellos que ahora eran los heraldos de la muerte.

La batalla era desigual, un puñado de críos con apenas conocimiento mágico no se igualaba a unos magos experimentados en todo tipo de hechizos con un basto conocimiento de magia era inconcebible que aquellos párvulos ganaran y ahí se veía la estupidez o el exceso de confianza de su líder, aquel que los llevo al descenso y al fin de sus vidas sin un plan organizado ni una estrategia con la cual salvarse estaban perdidos.

En el desorden de su distribución se separaron, por lados diferentes corrieron todos en busca de una salvación confiados que al final el bien siempre ganaría era un hecho así lo decían los cuentos y como dudar de sus ideales de su justicia, una justicia basada en la hipocresía ya que ellos no eran justos juzgaban sin conocer y eran extremistas a la hora de sentenciar.

Harry Potter corría a lado de mejores amigos Ron Wesley y Hermione Granger. Habían incursionado en la guarida de los mortifagos impulsados tan solo por el ímpetu de hacer algo a favor de la causa liderados por el-niño-que-vivió que pronto seria el-niño-que-murió por el deseo de llamar la atención, las cosas eran difíciles para el trío, los mortifagos eran curtidos en la magia negra y sus ataques eran potentes.

Los tres tenían graves heridas estaban sucios y cansados pronto perecerían en aquel lugar y ni un milagro los sacaría de eso, un grupo de cinco mortifagos los había rodeado estaban alejados del centro de la pelea en donde los miembros de la orden del fénix luchaban con ahínco pero la diferencia de numero era aplastadora y considerando que no tenían el apoyo del ministerio, saldrían muertos o tendrían una gloriosa huida.

Los tres batallaron con el vigor que les quedaban a su auxilio llego Neville, entre los cuatro estaban dando una ofensiva espalda con espalda, estaban Ron y Neville mientras que en las mismas condiciones se encontraban harry y hermione.

Neville y Ron se alejaban con dos mortifagos que jugaban con ambos estudiantes acorralándolos hacia el bosque pensando infinidad de formas para torturarlos.

Harry y Hermione luchaban fieramente ante el ataque de tres mortifagos habían logrado desvanecer a uno deponiéndolo inconsciente no muy lejos de ellos pues a pesar de su estado Harry Potter era el elegido pero ahora tenia muy pocas fuerzas tan solo quedaban dos mortifagos de pie y ambos eran diestros en su magia con un ultimo aliento logro darle un hechizo de desarme al mortifago mas endeble ayudado por su amiga que lo ataco con lo que le quedaba de energía pero después de aquel heroico acto lo golpeo un maldición impetuosa que lo dejo semiinconsciente derrumbado en la fría tierra dejando abandonada a su suerte a la prefecta perfecta de Hogwarts.

Desde su posición había logrado divisar al trío dorado de _Gryffindor_ no le sorprendió demasiado encontrarlos, porque conociendo a Potter era lo mas lógico que haría, meterse en problemas siempre había sido su pasión y mejor aun si lograba llamar la atención, los siguió sigiloso, desde el agresión al director del colegio no los volvió a ver y había pasado dos año ya de aquel acontecimiento.

Desde aquel dia había tenido que madurar a la fuerza al no haber podido realizar la misión que se le habia encomendado, recibió un castigo que creyó no le dolería pero lastimó muy profundo y esa herida jamás cicatrizaría lo sabia muy bien ya que el era vengativo, pero aun no era la hora pronto todos los que lo humillaron sucumbirían ante él.

Su madre fue la perjudicada por su poca decisión en el ultimo momento en el que tenia en sus manos la vida del director, pero era lo mas natural, como un niño de 16 años podía matar sin al mas mínimo remordimiento, el señor oscuro lo que quería era dejar a los Malfoys fuera de la jugada y que mejor teniendo una excusa para matarlos, utilizando a el niño mimado que no conocía nada de la inhumana realidad que la mala decisión de sus antecesores había alcanzado su existencia. Siendo amenazado con la muerte de sus progenitores sino se unía a aquella logia de desequilibrados mentales con un racismo fanático por los muggles.

Ahora era parte de aquella organización, maduro con una rapidez abrumadora ya no era un chiquillo miedoso que se escondía tras su padre cuando no podía contrarrestar a sus enemigos, ahora era un hombre que velaba por su futuro y poderio no era un lamebotas ni un simple vasallo del señor tenebroso era un ente que trabajaba arduamente por su propio beneficio.

Siguió al trío dorado a una parte descampada alejada de la batalla vio a algunos de los suyos dirigirse también a por los griffindors en total eran cinco. Rodearon a Potty, Weasel, y la sangre sucia, los tenían atrapados Mulciber comenzó a atacar con una brutalidad estremecedora los griffindors apenas y se defendían del ataque de Mulciber, luego llego Longbotton como un salvador pero fue poca la ayuda que ofrecio pero la reacción de los otros fue como si fueran a ganarles, algo demasiado ingenuo pero después de todo eran gryffindors, al ataque se le sumo Travers que luchaba con mas sadismo que Mulciber alejando poco a poco a Weasley y Longbotton esos dos ya estaban muertos Travers y Mulciber eran mortifagos con práctica lo único que querían era divertirse y habían encontrado ya a sus presas aquellos chiquillos ya no tenían salvación si a las justas se defendían no lograrían ni siquiera durar cinco minutos.

Potter y Granger parecían mejores que esos dos pero aun así no podrían con ellos eran tres y tenían mas dominio en la magia que el ahora dúo dorado.

Potter ataco a Yaxley un hechizo potente desde cuando Potter podía hacer eso lo mas seguro es que la orden del fénix lo había instruido en algo, pero no era suficiente para vencerlo dejaron fuera de combate a Yaxley ahora solo quedaban él y Montague. Potter parecía que pronto caería desmayado Granger no estaba mejor estando a punto de atacar un hechizo salio disparado hacia su derecha dejando aturdido a Montague luego ataco Granger con una potencia que no consideraba suya pues casi y desfallecía ahí. Montague salio fuera de escena ahora solo quedaba él, pero esos dos no podrían contra el no era un estupido como Yaxley y Montague, con rapidez ataco a Potter "_cruccio"_ pronuncio la maldición dejando a Potty retorciéndose en la grama estaba fuera la única que le quedaba era Granger seria fácil eliminarla después de todo era una sangre sucia.

Camino despacio a donde se encontraba la sabelotodo no había de que preocuparse estaba prácticamente muerta un hechizo mas "_expelliarmus"_ la come libros ya no tenia varita ahora si estaba a su entera disposición y ella lo sabia lo veía en sus ojos llenos de terror como sucumbía ante su poder solo el poder de su mirada y la presencia mágica que irradiaba, primero mataría a Potter con él también tenia cuentas que saldar, la venganza es un plato que se sirve tibio así lo disfrutas mas ya era tiempo de cobrar las humillaciones de la escuela.

Potter estaba unos centímetros alejado de la sangre sucia parecía muerto aunque aun mantenía los ojos semiabiertos seria facil tan solo diria la maldición y adios al salvador, ya no mas el-niño-que-vivio, ya no, levanto la varita y apunto al cuerpo tendido en el suelo "_avada ke…"_ una mano sujetaba su tobillo jalandolo como queriendo que no continuara con la sentencia de muerte para el elegido.

Miro hacia abajo y una mano delgada y fina sujetaba su tobillo, miro a la portadora de aquel deprimente intento de detenerlo y sintio asco era la sangre sucia, lo estaba tocando aquel ser inferior había osado interrumpir su venganza.

- no…, no lo hagas por favor te lo suplico

Rogó con voz entre cortada la muchacha pidiendo clemencia a la persona menos indicada, se había arrastrado hasta aquel mortifago tan solo para suplicar por la vida de su amigo.

Draco la miro imperturbable por dentro estaba lleno de furia aquella criatura inferior no le daba ordenes además ella también moriría. Poso una mano en su mascara de mortifago, queria ver bien como suplicaba, ademas la muerte de Potter tenia que disfrutarla, se quito despacio la mascara dejando ver su piel blanca aquel rostro encantado de una belleza demoníaca y sus ojos grises ahora congelados de toda emocion.

Hermione se asusto cuando lo vio era, era Draco Malfoy aquel al que pateaba con sus notas en el colegio, era él, no ya no era él, había cambiado y mucho ya no se le veía inseguro ni tampoco era miedoso, no, ya no, ahora era todo un hombre e inspiraba una fuerza utópica irreal. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo ya no era un niño ahora era capas de matarlos lo veía en sus ojos queria asesinarlos y no descansaría hasta lograrlo era un demonio enfundado en piel de mortal, se sentia tan pequeña e indefensa ante el que empeso a temblar su cuerpo había dejado de hacerle caso era tanto el terror que le provocaba su presencia que se había agazapado en su sitio nunca había visto la muerte tan cerca y no queria morir aun tenia mucho que vivir por que no le habían avisado que los buenos no siempre ganan tenia que vivir su historia feliz en donde se casaba con el príncipe y luego Vivian felices para siempre por que no la habían despertado antes de esa quimera, ahora ya estaba en el mundo real a punto de morir a manos de su mas odiado enemigo, en el colegio, al cual creyó un miedoso que jamás haría algo sin su padre, pero que equivocada estaba las personas cambian y muy tarde se enteraba.

- porque he de hacerlo, sangre sucia, no tengo motivos para dejarlos vivos

Respondió escuetamente el blondo, le gustaba verla asi, la mejor bruja de hogwarts a sus pies como un animalito mal herido que pide clemencia, con esa actitud de cordero temblando de pavor a cada movimiento siempre le había gustada esa sensación de poderío era reconfortante doblegar de esa forma a todas las personas, que supieran que el era superior a todos ellos.

- por favor te lo suplico, haré todo lo que tu quieras pero por favor no lo mates

Contesto la come libros con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar sin mirar a los ojos de aquel demonio le tenia miedo y si lo miraba le tendría aun mas miedo y no quería humillarse aun mas de lo que ya había hecho.

- si no lo mato mi propia vida peligraría que gano yo con esto, no creo que un autógrafo sea suficiente

Espeto con sarcasmo el mortifago haciendo gala de todo el cinismo que podría haber en una persona dando muestra de su antigua personalidad, como cuando aun estaba en el colegio y no había mas preocupación que el quiditch y los exámenes. Pero el tiempo pasa y las decisiones que tomamos dan frutos muy a pesar de que estos talvez sean amargos. Pensar en el pasado nunca le había gustado siempre le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, no por nada su fase favorita pera estos casos era "_nunca te arrepientas de nada"_ y el no era ningún sentimentalista que andaba llorando en cada esquina por todas las cosas malas que había hecho, el era frió y calculador si le convenía algo lo hacia, no dudaba, era seguro y firme en sus decisiones pero siempre teniendo la seguridad de que el beneficiado seria él. Y ahora le convenía mucho tener a Potter vivo las piesas del tablero se movian a su favor si Potter vivia seria el encargado de aniquilar al señor tenebroso y con el mataría dos pajaros de un tiro.

Adios al señor tenebroso y al salvador del mundo si Potter no moria cuando se enfrentara al señor tenebroso él mismo lo mataría, era poca la resisitencia del otro bando y para la batalla final se unirian y con la pocos integrantes que les quedaban lo mas seguro era que moririan en el ataque la mayoria estaria pendiente de que San Potter llegara hasta donde se encontraria el señor oscuro, seria una batalla igualada, la muerte del señor oscuro era lo mas predicible considerando que las varitas de ambos magos se repelian y la orden del fénix sabia la forma de cómo atacar al señor tenebroso, la caida del lado oscuro estaba proxima. Pero ahí entraba él, si Potter sobrevivia a su batalla con el señor tenebroso aunque lo dudaba mucho, Potter no era un gran mago tan solo había adquirido los poderes del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y eso lo hacia debil ademas de tener un complejo de heroe que no le ayudaba demasiado.

Él se encargaria de que ambos magos murieran y luego de eso manejaria audazmente el futuro del mundo magico de una forma indirecta, seria facil primero dominar el ministerio de magia, no con la fuerza sino de una manera sutil. Habían quedado muchas familias sangre pura con gran estatus que se habían mantenido neutrales en la batalla y ya que los muggles habían sido masacrados los unicos que quedaban eran los sangre pura, tenia muchos conocidos en aquellas familias los instruiria para ocupar puestos en el ministerio y desde ahí dominaría al mundo magico su apellido tenia mucho renombre entre aquellas familias y muchas le devian favores que era tiempo de cobrar. No se metería con los muggles seria una jugada estupida aquella animadversión desmedida por esas criaturas llevaria a la ruina a Lord Voldemort el no caería en la misma trampa, para que destruirlos no se ganaba nada con hacerlo si era suficiente con saber de que ellos eran superiores además sin esas escorias no habría una especie superior y eso si que seria una gran perdida, sin muggles no habría a quien torturar, insultar o menospreciar con su sangre además los muggles eran inveciles entre ellos se mataban y lo hacian a gran escala sin consideración por los suyos eran unos barbaros con tecnología.

No tenia caso aniquilarlos ellos mismos estaban haciendo el trabajo para que interrumpir la desinfectación del mundo.

Un gran futuro se presentaba ante sus narices tan solo tenia que estirar la mano y lo alcanzaria porque no, seria interesante ver como todo conspiraba a su favor y ahí estaba la pieza clave de aquel perfecto plan tendría que doblegar su orgullo por el futuro esperado una vez no hacia daño.

Hermione lo vio permanecer inmutable ante sus palabras pero notaba en pequeño cambio en su mirada como si disfrutara algo, temblo de solo pensar que capaz estaba viendo la manera mas comoda de asesinarlos. Donde se había ido su temple su raciocinio ya no era ella misma había cambiado para mal, no le gustaba aquella sensación de terror y de inferioridad que sentia ante Malfoy, aquella dominación que ejercía en su mente atormentándola tan solo con su fría mirada como una serpiente ve a su presa apunto de devorarla.

- Malfoy, te lo suplico si lo haces sera el fin del universo ya nadie podría para esta guerra, por favor hare lo que tu quieras pero no lo mates

Termino con un grito de angustia y el llanto desbordante de sus mejillas que bañadas de suciedad y sangre se encontraban pidiendo clemencia y rogando por su vida a su Némesis.

- de acuerdo, pero de ahora en adelante tu me perteneces, tu voluntad tu vida y tu alma son mías, sangre sucia.

Aquellas palabras hicieron estremecer a la mujer, había firmado su sentencia con el mismísimo diablo de ahora en adelante viviría el infierno en la tierra estaba condenada a una muerte en vida, ya no quedaba mas nada tan solo soñar con la caída de la noche cuando entre sueños es libre.

Como disfrutaba de la vista era excitante ver a la odiada sangre sucia enfrente arrodillada a sus pies, con aquel rostro de sufrimiento propio de un elfo domestico, no, peor que ellos.

Siempre había sentido una satisfacción unica de doblegar la mente humana, aquel sometimiento sentirse el dueño de la vida de una persona era exquisito, y aun mas saberse el dueño de su existencia, había detestado recibir ordenes no por nada tampoco era un lacayo del señor oscuro mas bien era un socio de una meta en común, _la dominación_.

Era una ambiciosa serpiente que subía sobre todos por estar en la cima, aquella calculadora mente y sus analizadas acciones lo habían llevado a querer ser superior a todos y tener el poder para compararse con los dioses, no por nada tenia... _**sangre de serpiente.**_


End file.
